harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rubeus Hagrid
|Baguette=*Chêne, 40 cm, plutôt flexible *Cassée en deux par les autorités (morceaux placés dans son parapluie rose) |Epouvantard= |Patronus= |Animagus= |Métier=*Garde-chasse *Gardien des Clés de Poudlard *Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques |Affiliation=*Poudlard *Ordre du Phénix *Gryffondor"Question : What house was Hagrid in? Réponse de J.K. Rowling Hagrid was in Gryffindor, naturally!" Accio Quote - Barnes and Noble & Yahoo! chat with J.K. Rowling, barnesandnoble.com, 20 October, 2000 |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Interprète=*Robbie Coltrane *Martin Bayfield (adolescent) |Doubleur VF=*Patrick Messe *Achille Orsoni |Galerie= }} '''Rubeus Hagrid', plus communément appelé Hagrid, est né le 6 décembre 1928, d'un humain sorcier et de la géante Fridluva, laquelle abandonna sa famille trois ans plus tard. Il est donc un demi-géant. Les géants sont très mal perçus dans le monde des sorciers, c'est pour cette raison qu'il dissimule le fait qu'il en soit un, même partiellement. Il est le gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Il en est aussi le garde-chasse et il enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques depuis 1993. Il est également membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis son origine. Il n'est pas un très bon sorcier à cause de son exclusion prématurée de Poudlard. En tant que demi-géant, il résiste bien aux maléfices. Biographie Hagrid fut élève à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor, où il arriva en 1940. Son père mourut lors de sa deuxième année d'étude et il fut renvoyé, à tort, en 1943. Le directeur de l'époque crut en effet aux accusations de Tom Jedusor, de deux ans l'aîné de Hagrid, qui fit croire que le monstre libéré de la Chambre des Secrets était l'Acromentule élevée par Hagrid et dénommée Aragog. Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose à l'époque, qui était le seul à croire à son innocence, s'arrangea tout de même pour qu'il reste à Poudlard et en devienne le garde-chasse. C'est depuis cette époque qu'il tient Dumbledore en très haute estime et que ce dernier lui confierait sa propre vie sans hésiter. L'affection qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Dumbledore est telle qu'on peut se permettre de penser que le directeur de Poudlard a quelque peu remplacé pour lui (du moins dans sa jeunesse) la figure protectrice de son père, mort quand Hagrid n'avait que douze ans. À l'époque, selon Tom Jedusor, il combattait des trolls dans la Forêt Interdite et élevait des bébés loups-garous sous son lit. thumb|left|Hagrid jeune, peu de temps avant son exclusion, à l'époque de la première ouverture de la [[Chambre des Secrets.]] À son exclusion de Poudlard, sa baguette magique en chêne flexible, longue de 40 cm, fut brisée, et il lui fut dès lors interdit de pratiquer la magie. Cependant, il intégra les restes de sa baguette magique dans son parapluie rose, et malgré l'interdiction, on le vit plusieurs fois s'en servir, notamment pour jeter un sort faisant pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley. 1981 Le 31 octobre 1981, Hagrid sauva Harry Potter bébé des ruines de la maison de ses parents après sa destruction par Voldemort. Il emmena le survivant sur la moto volante de Sirius Black et retrouva Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall au 4, Privet Drive. Le bébé fut confié aux seuls parents de Harry vivants, les Dursley. 1991 - 1992 Dix ans plus tard, le 31 juillet 1991, aux douze coups de minuit, il revint arracher Harry aux Dursley, outré que ceux-ci lui aient caché ses origines et lui révélant ses dons de sorcier. Il fut la première personne à lui offrir un gâteau d'anniversaire (au chocolat et un peu fondu) pour ses onze ans. Il emmena Harry acheter ses fournitures scolaires pour Poudlard, passant à la banque des sorciers, Gringotts, et lui offrant au passage pour son anniversaire une chouette prénommée Hedwige. Le , c'est Hagrid qui accueille les élèves à la sortie du Poudlard Express et conduit personnellement les première année en barque vers le château. Dès leur arrivée à l'école, il s'attacha très rapidement à Harry et ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, se montrant amical et familier avec le trio. Au printemps 1992, il fit éclore chez lui un dragon, un Norvégien à crête (Norbert) envoyé au frère de Ron, Charlie, étudiant en Roumanie et spécialisé en dragons. Il se sentit plus tard coupable et pleura d'avoir malencontreusement donné à Quirrell les informations dont il avait besoin pour passer Touffu, son chien géant à trois têtes. Pour se faire un peu pardonner, en fin d'année, il fit un autre cadeau à Harry, un album photo avec toutes les photos des parents du garçon qu'il avait pu glaner auprès de toutes ses connaissances. 1992 - 1993 La lutte entre Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor met en évidence comment celui-ci fit faussement accuser Hagrid d'avoir occasionné la mort d'une élève. Aragog avait bien été introduit par Hagrid mais n'avait causé la mort de personne car c'était bien Tom Jedusor, le futur Voldemort, qui avait ordonné au basilic d'exécuter cet acte. Les évènements se reproduisant, Hagrid fut contraint de passer quelque temps à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Il y resta de mai à juin 1993, mais Harry parvient à établir son innocence, tant pour les événements récents que pour ceux qui s'étaient déroulés quelques années auparavant. Sa réputation est alors rétablie. 1993 - 1994 thumb|right|Hagrid observant Harry voler sur le dos de Buck. Rubeus Hagrid est nommé professeur à Poudlard après la retraite du professeur Brûlopot. Il enseigne le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, mais un accident malheureux lors de sa leçon inaugurale, où un hippogriffe blesse Drago Malefoy après avoir été provoqué par ce dernier, le met en posture difficile. Ses cours deviennent alors plutôt ennuyeux, Hagrid craignant qu'un accident se reproduise. Cependant, pour la défense de l'hippogriffe en question, qui se trouve lui aussi en danger depuis l'incident, Hagrid reçoit le soutien de Harry et de ses amis. Finalement, Buck l'hippogriffe est quand même condamné à mort. En fin d'année, Harry et Hermione le sauvent en faisant évader Sirius Black sur son dos. 1994 - 1995 Rubeus Hagrid continue son travail d'enseignement à Poudlard, sélectionnant toujours des créatures dangereuses ou peu intéressantes pour ses élèves. Une journaliste nommée Rita Skeeter, après des indiscrétions, fait un article exclusif sur la famille de Hagrid. Son père a épousé une géante prénommée Fridluva. Celle-ci a abandonné Rubeus à son père après sa naissance, puis a eu un deuxième enfant géant : Graup. Hagrid définit son père comme « un tout petit homme » et montre beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Sa mort, survenue lorsque Rubeus était en deuxième année d'études à Poudlard, est l'un de ses souvenirs les plus tristes. Après ces révélations Hagrid se referme alors sur lui même et cesse de donner ses cours, s'enfermant dans sa cabane pendant une longue période. thumb|left|200px|Hagrid et Madame Maxime au balLe 30 octobre 1994, Hagrid rencontre Madame Maxime, directrice de Beauxbâtons, une école française de sorcellerie, avec laquelle il vit une relation sentimentale assez mouvementée. Celle-ci se trouve être une demi-géante, tout comme Hagrid. Un jour, alors que Hagrid lui demande avec maladresse de quel côté elle est issue d'une famille de géants, elle se vexe et ne lui parle plus, proclamant simplement qu'elle a "juste une forte ossature". C'est au cours de cette année que se révèle la grande affection (voire même une sorte d'amour filial) que Hagrid ressent à l'égard de Harry. Il lui dit qu'ils se ressemblent, tous deux orphelins, moqués et mal-aimés par beaucoup, et termine en disant qu'il faut que Harry remporte le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour montrer à la face du monde que c'est Dumbledore qui a raison en acceptant toute personne de bonne volonté à Poudlard. 1995 - 1996 Hagrid n'était pas à Poudlard en début d'année scolaire, il était parti en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix avec Madame Maxime et tentait de rentrer en contact avec les géants. Pour échapper à l'agent du ministère de la Magie qui les suivait, ils prétendirent d'abord être en vacances en France, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient semé. Ils trouvèrent ensuite les géants et tentèrent de négocier avec ceux-ci, mais n'y parvinrent pas, Macnair, l'envoyé de Voldemort, ayant été plus convaincant que le couple. En raison de ce voyage, il restera donc mystérieusement absent pendant les premiers mois de l'année scolaire, en revenant particulièrement tuméfié. De fait, il avait ramené de force son demi-frère Graup, dont il avait découvert l'existence et qui se faisait maltraiter par les autres géants. Il le cache depuis lors dans la Forêt interdite. Il le surnomme d'ailleurs affectueusement Graupy, essaie de lui apprendre l'anglais et de le rendre plus civilisé. Il met plus tard ses amis dans la confidence, leur faisant promettre de s'occuper de lui. En cours d'année, Hagrid se met les centaures de la Forêt interdite à dos, en aidant Firenze à échapper à leur courroux. En fin d'année, sous la direction de Dolores Ombrage qui n'aime guère les différences, des Aurors tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Hagrid les assomma tous et s'échappa, se cachant jusqu'au départ d'Ombrage dans les montagnes, à l'intérieur d'une grotte. 1996 - 1997 Après la mort de Sirius, c'est Hagrid qui se charge de la garde de Buck, rebaptisé Ventdebout. À sa grande fierté, le demi-géant est également chargé par Dumbledore d'escorter Harry au chemin de traverse, devenu dangereux, en lieu et place de plusieurs Aurors que proposait le ministère. À Poudlard, Hagrid fut très déçu en début d'année, Harry et ses amis n'ayant pas demandé à suivre le cours du demi-géant. Plus tard Aragog agonise et meurt, ce qui l'attriste à nouveau. Il l'enterre près de sa cabane. Après l'assassinat de Dumbledore (qu'il ignorait encore), Hagrid tenta d'arrêter les Mangemorts qui s'enfuyaient. Ceux-ci mirent le feu à sa cabane, obligeant le géant à se ruer dans les flammes pour sauver son chien Crockdur. La grande peine que lui causa la perte d'Aragog n'est rien en comparaison de celle qu'il éprouva à la mort du professeur Dumbledore, dont il fut l'un des premiers à découvrir le corps sans vie en bas de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Hagrid le pleura comme personne, prouvant une fois de plus sa profonde affection et sa fidélité éternelle. 1997 - 1998 Lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Harry, Hagrid apprend que son dragon Norbert est en fait une femelle renommée Norberta. Voldemort s'est emparé de Poudlard et a nommé des Mangemorts professeurs. Hagrid résiste à sa façon au nouveau régime en organisant des fêtes de « Soutien à Harry Potter » dans sa cabane. Quand les Mangemorts tentent de le capturer dans le parc de Poudlard, Hagrid leur échappe et il est en fuite avec Graup jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard à laquelle il participe et ou il en finit avec Macnair, celui qui fût désigné pour être le bourreau de Buck, des années auparavant.. C'est aussi lui qui transporte le corps de Harry quand ce dernier fait semblant d'être mort. Caractéristiques du personnage Description physique Hagrid a des cheveux noirs, longs et emmêlés, une barbe broussailleuse qui lui cache presque tout le visage. Il est environ deux fois plus grand que la moyenne (3,5 mètres) et au moins cinq fois plus large, ses yeux ressemblent à deux petits scarabées brillants et ses mains ont la taille de couvercles de poubelle. Il porte la plupart du temps un long manteau en peau de castor, d'ours ou un gros pardessus en poil de taupe plein de poches. Personnalité Hagrid semble effrayant mais il est de nature très sensible et sentimental et il pleure facilement, s'essuyant les larmes de son grand mouchoir à pois. Il est aussi extrêmement loyal et courageux. Compétences Hagrid est doté d'une force phénoménale qui lui a permis, entre autres, de plier aisément le fusil de Vernon Dursley. Hagrid a une préférence pour les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses possibles, notamment des bébés loups-garous qu'il éleva sous son lit, un dragon qu'il fit naître chez lui et qu'il appela Norbert, un chien à trois têtes qui garda la Pierre philosophale nommé Touffu, une Acromentule, araignée géante qu'il nomma Aragog, l'hippogriffe Buck ou quelques Scroutts à pétard. Il est capable de voir les Sombrals. En fait, il a peu d'intérêt pour les créatures magiques dociles en raison du manque de défi qu'elles opposent, bien qu'il possède comme animal de compagnie un molosse un peu lâche qui répond au nom de Crockdur. Il lui est cependant impossible de créer un Patronus, car il s'agit d'un sortilège trop compliqué pour lui.Twitter de J.K. Rowling Étymologie *''"Hagrid"'' : vient du vieux mot anglais "Hagridden qui signifie tourmenté ou harcelé par des cauchemars ou des craintes déraisonnables. Dans cet état, une personne a une mauvaise nuit. J.K. Rowling a donné ce nom au personnage car il est un grand buveur et a donc beaucoup de mauvaises nuits''"Hagrid is also - is another old English word, meaning - if you were hagrid - it's a dialect word - you'd had a bad night. Hagrid is a big drinker - he has a lot of bad nights."'' Accio Quote - Lydon, Christopher. J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October, 1999. *"Rubeus" veut dire "rouge" en latin. J.K. Rowling a choisi cette couleur pour faire référence à la passion ou à l'émotion.Pottermore - Colours Anecdotes *Hagrid est l'un des premiers personnages créés par J.K. Rowling"The characters she created the very first day were Harry, Ron, Nearly Headless Nick, Hagrid and Peeves, then she developed Hogwarts. Conversations with JK Rowling, p.37-8" Accio Quote What Jo says about... Rubeus Hagrid . *Lorsque Harry rejoint Poudlard, Hagrid est le « gardien des clefs et des lieux », ce qui signifie selon Rowling que « c'est lui qui vous laisse entrer et sortir de Poudlard »Interview de J.K. Rowling par TLC et MuggleNet Poudlard.org, 16 juillet 2005. *Dans le livre Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu , il est dit par Rita Skeeter que la fonction de garde-chasse a été créée seulement pour Hagrid, plus tard dans le livre il est dit par Molly Weasley que le garde-chasse qui précédait Hagrid se nommait Ogg. *Rowling a expliqué dans une interview que la scène dans laquelle Hagrid transporte le corps apparemment mort de Harry dans ses bras est très significative : « Hagrid a tiré Harry de chez les Dursley. Il l'a amené dans le monde magique, il était comme son gardien et son guide... Là, je voulais que ça soit lui qui fasse sortir Harry de la forêt. »Rowling : I wanted to kill parents - Wild about Harry MSNBC.com. *Dans la version originale en anglais, Hagrid a un accent assez particulier fait d'élision et de déformation (yeh au lieu de you, ter au lieu de to, don' au lieu de don't) qui en rend la lecture difficile pour le non anglophone. *Hagrid est l'un des personnages jouables du jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4. Il possède une grande force physique qui lui permet de tirer des leviers. Le seul sort qu'il maîtrise est Wingardium Leviosa. Dans la Forêt interdite, il est armé de sa fidèle arbalète. *Il apparaît également dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 et possède les mêmes compétences que dans le premier jeu. *Les poils de chat le font éternuer. 1x05 Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' |-| Jeux= thumb|150px|right|Rubeus Hagrid dans la [[Forêt interdite, armé de son arbalète et accompagné de Crockdur.]] *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références ca:Rubeus Hagrid cs:Rubeus Hagrid da:Rubeus Hagrid de2:Rubeus Hagrid el:Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ en:Rubeus Hagrid es:Rubeus Hagrid et:Rubeus Hagrid fi:Rubeus Hagrid fr:Rubeus Hagrid he:רובאוס האגריד ja:ルビウス・ハグリッド id:Rubeus Hagrid it:Rubeus Hagrid lt:Rubėjus Hagridas nl:Rubeus Hagrid no:Rubeus Gygrid pl:Rubeus Hagrid pt:Rúbeo Hagrid ru:Рубеус Хагрид sr:Rubeus Hagrid sv:Rubeus Hagrid tr:Rubeus Hagrid uk:Рубеус Геґрід zh:魯霸·海格 Catégorie:Gardiens du Secret Catégorie:Participants à la bataille de la Tour d'astronomie Catégorie:Participants à la bataille des sept Potter Catégorie:Participants de la Bataille de Poudlard Catégorie:Professeurs Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Hybrides Catégorie:Elève de Gryffondor Catégorie:Inventeurs Catégorie:Ordre du Phénix Catégorie:Prisonniers d'Azkaban Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Répartition de 1940 Catégorie:Garde-chasse de Poudlard